


home again

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [13]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Airports, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Yanan comes home.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Series: sonnets of fluff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	home again

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED YANAN SO MUCH EVER SINCE I BECAME A UNIVERSE HE'S BEEN ON HIATUS GUYS REMEMBER TO STREAM DAISY WHEN IT COMES OUT

“Yanan!” Hyunggu yelled as he ran towards the Chinese boy and into his arms. 

Yanan immediately dropped the luggage in his hands to catch his boyfriend, laughing to himself in amusement as they swayed in each other’s embrace.

“Hello to you too Hyunggu.”

“Shut up Yananie,” Hyunggu pulled back and looked up at Yanan cupping his face, “you were supposed to go only for a short holiday, it’s been almost 5 months.”

“In my defence, I didn’t know there was going to be a pandemic.”

“Who cares,” Hyunggu leaned up and kissed Yanan before resting their foreheads together, “at least you’re here now.”


End file.
